


I want some fish

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, Fluffy, Innocent, M/M, Nerd Niall, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, Niall is a fish nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry has a brainwave that he wants some fish for his 20th birthday. Niall is the very knowledgeable/ cute live fish shop man/ boy who helps him get set upP.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	I want some fish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dabble - nothing huge :D

Harry pov

"So harry the big 20. What do you want this year?"  
"Erm I dunno. Oh that looks cool,  I want some fish" I say as we're driving past a live fish shop on our way to get some chicken from KFC.

"This is sick" Louis laughs as we enter the shop and look inside the first couple of fish tanks.

"That one looks like nemo" liam laughs.  
"This one looks like a shark" Zayn points out.  
"What's a 'platty'?" I grunt as I read the label on the front of another tank.

"It's a tropical aquarium fish" an Irish voice states. I turn to face the Irish man who spoke and am met with a boy. A blonde boy around 17.

"Come again?" I laugh.  
"I'm niall, you look a bit lost so, what can I help with today?" He says as he shakes my hand.  
"Well-" I start only to be cut off by louis.  
"-Well harry here is 20 tomorrow and he was being so unhelpful on what he wants. But we drove past here and ta da! He wants fish"

"I want some fish" I repeat with a little smile for good measure.  
   
"Okay, what type of tank d you have?" He asks.  
"I'm don't yet. But, i mea- ill like choose the fish- then get a tank" I say looking at the guys for confirmation. We all nod in agreement but niall says no.

"You can't get the fish before the tank. It takes around 3 hours to set up and you have to wait 4- 6 weeks for the water to set"  
"What do you mean set?" I whine.  
"All the chloride, ph, amonia etc in the water to set"  
"4 weeks! That's ages away" I grumble.  
"I know and I'm sorry but I'm not selling you any fish till you've had it that long"

"Well you don't know I haven't" I say defiantly.  
"I do. It'll kill the fish if the water isn't ready. I'm not selling you them. I'll happily help you get everything you need for a tank though. Explain about the water and when it's ready, ill sell em to you"

"We could just buy them elsewhere. Don't tell them about how long the waters been there" Louis suggests.  
"The fish will still die. Feel free but it'll be a waste of money" he says before walking to tidy some nets and the fish food display.

"So, what do I need for a proper tank?" I say after a few minutes.  
"Do you want freshwater or saltwater?"  
"Which has the prettiest colors?"

___

I'm now the proud owner of a 4 foot long by two foot wide and two foot deep, freshwater, fish tank. Yay. I choose some black and white mixed gravel for the bottom and a coral laminated backing cover thing.

I them choose a load of plastic plants and a few ornaments ie a broken ship, a few barrels, a mini volcano that has bubbles coming out of it and other odd/ random bits.

"You can't put all these in the tank at the same time, there won't be any room for the fish" niall laughs as I pick another plant.

"I'm gona like change it every month or so" I grin.  
"Good idea" he grins.

I then choose the actual fish. This is a bloody chore.  
"I want these" Louis says as he motions to some fish that look like they're wearing dresses.  
"Ah, they're male Japanese fighter fish, can't have more than one in a tank. Hence they're all dotted in random tanks. You can have two females though if it's the color you like" niall says off hand as he catches some smaller fish for a couple that have come in.

"I want these. It's a shark. How big does it get?" Liam laughs.  
"The silver shark can grow around 7 inches. But it takes a lot of years to get that big." Niall says as he cashes up the fish.  
"What about these?" I ask going back to the guppies I saw on the way In.  
"Guppies? Ah they're beauties. Have live babies as well so you can grow em, from first being born" he says fondly as he looks at the fish with a shy grin on his face.

"Cool, I'll have a load of them"  
"Again, can only have one male in the tank. 3 or 4 females though"  
"Urgh" I groan. Stupid fish not getting along.

___

Niall is really nice and offers to help me set the tank up. It's a good job because he lost me when he started talking about heaters and filters and a pump and a thermometer.

It takes around 4 hours. But the tank is finally done. Niall put a bit of fish conditioner in the water to help it settle a bit quicker which wa nice.

 

"Okay, 4 weeks time check your water with the tester strips I gave you and if they're clear, pop down and we'll sort you some fish"

"Thank you. Do you wanna stay for pizza and a beer? A thank you for helping with the tank" I stutter out.

"Can't, I have to sort the fish out, lost a few hours so need to compensate. Some other time though?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that" I grin.  
"See yah in 4 weeks"  
"Yes you will"  
___

"So we get to see blondie this weekend!" Louis roars as the water is deemed clear.

"Whoo" liam cheers.  
"Awe. Harrys blushing" Zayn laughs.  
"I'm not" I whine as I blush even more.  
"Don't worry, he's totally gay. And single. And interested" Louis supplies after a mouthful of beer.

"How do you know?" I sigh.  
"I asked what his plans were for the weekend and he said reading. Reading! Like who even does that. Weird. Anyway, I asked if he would be spending time with a  special lady and he said he wasn't that way inclined. And I saw him checking out your arse"

"Okay" I sigh. Not believing him but not dismissing it either. He has a tendency to exaggerate.

___

"Hey, harry. How's the tank?" Niall smiles as I open the door.  
"Yeah. Good. Erm the water is clear. It's good to go" I smile.  
"Great, let's get you some fish".

___

"Not the note book, it's boring" Louis whines as we're channel hopping trying to find something to watch.  
"Oh I love that film" niall says as he comes in from the kitchen with some more beers.  
"See! It's a good film!" I cheer.  
"It is. S a classic"  
"High five" I order niall, he slaps my hand and laughs anyway.

"Aweone of the guppies is having her babies" niall grins as he watches the fish. He put the pregnant guppy in a side net so she could have the babies.

"Get a tub haz, quick" he says and I do as quick as I possibly can.  
he scoops out some water with the tub, for the tub and scoops out the first baby, putting it in the tub.

"Awe leave him in there with his mum" I whine.  
"Can't, she'll eat them" he says as he gets another.  
"No she won't" I scoff. He hands me the small net and tells me to fish some out. I get one and leave the next, telling niall he needs his mum. He was right, she ate him. Or her. She bloody ate it!

We end up with 13 babies in total and I put the mum fish back in the tank and the babies in the net till they're bigger.

"That was eventful" niall laughs.  
"She ate it" I frown.  
"I did try to warn you" he says softly, biting his bottom lip.  
"I know" I sigh.

___

It's a week later when niall randomly shows up at my house.

"Hey, Niall.  What's up?" I say as I open the door.  
"I need to do this now or I never will" he mutters before pressing his lips against mine. He cups my hip with his hand as I kiss back slowly. He pulls away after a minute and flushes before walking off.

"Where are you going?" I ask.  
"Had to do that. While I had the courage. I don't have the courage to stay though" he mutters and keeps walking.

"He's weird" liam comments as he joins me at the door.  
"He fancies harry" Zayn smiles.  
"He's bloody leaving. Go get him you giant oaf" Louis snaps lightly and pushes me towards him.

 

I may or may not follow him to the car. I do.  
I may or may not kiss him harder. I do.  
I may or may not invite him for pizza and fifa night. I do. He may or may not nerd out about my fish. He does.  
He may or may not spend the night in my bedroom with me. He does.

The thing with niall, I find, is he can talk about fish until the cows come home, I don't mind too much, because I am a kind and loving person (AKA niall blew me so I can't and won't complain)

I may or may not have a new nerdy, fish loving boyfriend.

I do.


End file.
